I'M NOT HUMAN! I'M A GHOUL!
by levatismoon20
Summary: starts off from new moon and the beginning of tokyo ghoul. it is rated M because of bad language. I'm not doing any lemons I'll do romance but I'm not doing smut, lemons,limes, yaoi or yuri I'm sorry but I just won't do that and plz be kind I'm kinda new so I'd like the support and some nice criticism as in nothing rude but helpful okay
1. THE END IS ONLY THE BEGININNG

A/N: Hello reader's I'm LevatisMoon and the story I'm gonna write is both a Twilght and Tokyo Ghoul crossover. I have noticed that there isn't very many of those story's and I'd like to write one. I'd like to let you know that I have trouble with certain punctuation's so if its incorrect im sorry but deal with it and please no flames oh and Edwards mate is a guy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own Tokyo Ghoul.

Chapter one: hurt and alone

 _thinking_

 ** _speaking Japanese_**

 **rize speaking to kaneki**

 **"mind link with the wolves/shapshifters"**

pov talking

 ** _* on the phone*_**

 ** _others talking_**

 **Bella's POV**

You dont want me? _of course he would do this and i thought i could be with a vampire because our diet is similar but because of this damn seal i cant show him im a ghoul damn it!!_

 _ **no all you where was a destraction a pet of sorts I never truly loved you why would I. i have a mate and you are not him.**_

 _oh my gosh hes gay i cant believe it i should have known i mean come on he would never actually touch me the way i wanted of couse thats why he rather not have his dick ripped off this is just too good. oh crap hes talking again._

can i at least say good bye to everyone?

 ** _oh you thought they were still here nope they already left you stupid bitch oh by the way my favorite color was never blue it was gold now i got to go but before i go_**

 ** _( smack ) crunch_**

 ** _thats for being such an annoying bitch all you are is a stupid whore why would i ever love someone whos not pure, oh i could smell that you have lost your innocents. if you ever tell anyone about us we will have the Russian vampires after you. bye bitch._**

 ** _and he left after that._**

That motherfucking baka he should not have done that and now i can even heal myself without some vampire venom damn it ta hell i cant take the fucking US of fucking baka America anymore ill just call dad

ah heres my phone.

 _ **ringringringring**_

 _damn i hate it when they do that_

hi king aro can i get a ride home and can you please take this fucking seal off i kinda need to heal my (cough) self?

 ** _* * oh my poor daughter of ill take the seal off and get you a ride im just gald all it takes is a drop of your blood by a cut mad by you on your valtori choker*_**

thanks dad ttyl * ** _bye my little monster*_**

 ** _well I hope y'all liked it if not well your SOL. thats all for now i might not get to post a lot cuz ive got one more year of high school so its gonna be hard. i really need a beta tester so pm me if you can be one_**

 ** _but see ya._**


	2. not a chapter

**_hello im back and im not very happy i got a reveiw from an anonymous reader and i do not like what you have said. if you dont understand what i write just cuz i cant fucking spell or am not good with punctuation's then im sorry but you shouldnt read my story i have certain disabilities and if you can not be understanding or kind then you need to stop reading my storys. i try my best to write good storys for yall and to be put down in a non conatructive way pisses me off if you have nothin nice to say or its not considered constructive criticism then dont say anything at all!_** ** _now i wont be posting another chapter for awhile cuz i have things i got to do around the house and get ready for college but worry not my fantastic readers i will be back_**


	3. IM DONE NO MORE STORY'S BY ME ANYMORE

okay I've gotten something's said to me that have hurt me quite a bit. first of all I've had another unknown guest say something that was way to harsh. fanfiction is supposed to be fun it's not an actual freaking book and that person has made it to where I don't want to write a story ever again. I do have autism otherwise known as Asperger's syndrome so I look at things differently than most. what that person has said has hurt me really really really badly. I wasn't trying to be rude to the other guy but the way I understood it it was rude. I do not have down syndrome that's not something you need to joke about! nothing is wrong with my brain, I graduated with 3.5 GPA so obviously I can get into college. now English may not be my best subject but I do love reading and I used to love writing, now I only like writing poetry. I hope you know that you made me cry whoever you are. I tried that's all that really matters. I could understand it and a few others did too ,you should see some of the fan fictions I've read before some of them aren't spelled properly or have good wording but at least they tried, it may not be a very understandable but it's understandable enough that you can make out what they are saying. but you know what they can better themselves and so could I. but since you had to go and be rude I don't want to write anymore, what u said really hurt and I'm not going to take it and just so you know you may not believe in Wicca and an healing crystal but to me and to some other people it's real just cuz you think it's racial and ridiculous and all that doesn't mean you should try hurting others feelings and I'm not looking for attention. the stuff I said on my profile that's how I see and enjoy Life and want I mostly said is my likes and dislike and how I protect my friend's and family there is nothing wrong with that. the reason I don't like men is I was fucking molested by one I may have put him in prison but that still leaves trauma and I have PTSD because of what happend it happens when I was fucking 13 by a guy I considered a father figure. that's why I have trouble with men authority figures I have nothing against police or anything like that I don't mind listening to the man as long as he ain't an asshole or aggressive towards me now whoever you are guest you need to get your facts straight I didn't want to tell everybody that I was fucking molested so thanks you have just ruined me from writing and maybe reading fanfiction I hope you're happy. I was physically and emotionally and mentally abused by a male too so I have very valid reasons not to like men all that much. I am done I'm not writing anymore I don't understand how you can take things so seriously when it comes to fanfic because it's just supposed to be fun not a way to hurt others and make them lose self esteem or what's left of some people's self esteem. by the way I got accepted into full sail University for computer animation not for English but what I'm actually good at which is art so you can be happy I didn't chose an English career good luck in life cuz your going to need especially since you are rude and do not have an open mind to others beliefs you don't have to believe in them but maybe actually learn about it before you say something like that. have a good life!

 **goodbye forever because I'm not writing anymore**


End file.
